Lee Marshall
| death_place = Santa Monica, California | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 1968 | retired = 2001 }}Lee Marshall (November 28, 1949 – April 27, 2014) was an American professional wrestling announcer formerly of the American Wrestling Association (AWA) and World Championship Wrestling (WCW). He died on April 27, 2014. Career AWA Joined the broadcast when the AWA Championship Wrestling show was on ESPN. A big deal was made by Rod Trongard about Marshall being from Los Angeles. During his AWA stint he called matches alongside the likes of Eric Bischoff, Verne Gagne, Greg Gagne and Ray Stevens. World Championship Wrestling He later joined World Championship Wrestling (WCW) to co-host WCW Thunder alongside Bobby Heenan and Tony Schiavone. He interviewed and announced alongside Mike Tenay and Scott Hudson on WCW Saturday Night as well. A staple of WCW Monday Nitro was his regular cracking of "Weasel" jokes directed at Heenan, which would conclude his road reports. He was also known for traveling across the country to host Nitro parties for WCW, while keeping in contact with WCW Nitro through updates by telephone. Marshall was also one of the announcers at the 1996 World War 3 pay-per-view at the Norfolk Scope, working Ring #3 with Larry Zbyszko. During the early stages of the three-ring, 60-man Battle Royal, the Four Horsemen and the Dungeon of Doom battled outside the ring and in the ensuing fight, Marshall was knocked down and repeatedly kicked legitimately by the Dungeon's Faces of Fear (The Barbarian and Meng) while lying on the floor and could be heard yelling "What the heck is going on out here?". After the fight moved back toward the locker room, Marshall managed to get himself up and, after some difficulty, finished commentating the match from his designated announcing position. Professional wrestling career in Los Angeles In 1986, Marshall was the ring announcer for the Los Angeles portion of WWF WrestleMania 2. Marshall was also involved in the Great Western Forum based Women of Wrestling promotion and served as its play-by-play announcer. He was partnered with company owner David McLane, who served as the color commentator on the syndicated TV show, and worked with Bobby "The Brain" Heenan who was the color commentator on the WOW pay-per-view on February 4, 2001. He received by far the most votes in the fan based WOW-FAN awards beating out David McLane and Julie Day as the "Announcer of the Year". Career as a radio announcer Marshall is also a longtime radio announcer, working at such stations as KABC and KGFJ (now KYPA) and KBLA and KHJ in Los Angeles, KRIZ in Phoenix and CKLW in Windsor, Ontario, Canada (Detroit). At CKLW, he was one of the anchors for the station's "20/20 News" updates, and at KGFJ/KBLA, he was "King News," bringing attention to the issue of gang violence. Career in commercials His bass voice is notable within announcing circles, holding the premiere position in that field, the voice of Tony the Tige] (succeeding Thurl Ravenscroft), a position for which Marshall is contracted until 2014. Championships and accomplishments *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Television Announcer (1998) External links * Profile Category:1949 births Category:2014 deaths Category:Announcers Category:Commentators Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:1968 debuts Category:2001 retirements